Max becomes an Avenger
by vampire1234
Summary: The Avengers choose Max to be an Avenger. Will Max agree to join them or will he decide against it? What will happen to Phoebe and what will she decide to do when Max is chosen? A secret that has been hidden will be uncovered. What is the secret and how does it affect Max and the Avengers? Why is Loki there and how is he involved in it all? Why does Loki want Max so much?


" **Max Thunderman." Fury said as a picture of a brown haired 17 year old boy came on the screen. "Why should we care about a kid?" Stark asked him in a bored tone as the rest of the Avengers looked on. "That kid Stark is the Avengers next mission." Fury sighed as the Avengers tried to protest. "Sir, he's just a kid." "I don't want to." "What's the midgardian child done?" "Do you really think it's safe for me to go?" The only one's to remain silent during Fury's announcement were Barton and Romanov. Fury waited a minute to see if they would be quiet and when they didn't they yelled, "Shut up." He got an immediate result as they all went quiet. Looking around he nodded at Barton and Romanov to begin the meeting. "Max Thunderman is a soon to be supervillain. Unless we can change his mind and get him to join the Avengers." Barton told them.**

 **"So we're supposed to convince some evil teen to join the Avengers? Your kidding right?" Stark questioned. "Maximus Thunderman is a good person for the Avengers Stark. Now, the SuperHero league has agreed to let S.H.I.E.L.D. choose one superhero to join the Avengers. They know we have chosen one of the Thunderman children but, we believe that they think we have chosen his twin sister, Phoebe." Romanov said to them all. A picture of a brown haired smiling 17 year old girl's picture popped up next to the boy's. "Romanov and Barton know all this because they went to pick up the information from the SuperHero league a few weeks ago and have been helping to pick out the perfect candidate." Fury told them as he filled out reports.**

 **"Technically we already have his parents permission to make him a part of the team so we can have him come with us until he turns 18. Then he can go and be a supervillain all he wants." Romanov finished. "All the same how are we even going to convince him to join the Avengers?" Rodgers asked. "That Mr. Rodgers is the exact question." The director said as he stood up from the table with a wicked gleam in his eyes.**

* * *

 **As the Avengers walked off of Stark's private jet and got into the limo waiting for them a fierce tense silence hung in the air around them. "We need to talk about this." Steve said breaking the silence. "Barton and I told you we chose him because of his training video and we did. Fury told us to show you the video once we found a hotel. Once we are there you will see why we chose Maximus Thunderman." "Fine. Find the nearest hotel." Stark told the driver.**

* * *

" **So are they coming today?" Cherry asked over the phone. "Yep. They told the SuperHero league that they picked a Thunderman so it was either me or Max. They obviously will choose me, I mean why wouldn't they. I'm a superhero and I have great grades and a lot of extracurricular activities. Max just applied because he was forced to. Anyway when I get chosen, and I know I will, I will be an Avenger within a few weeks." Phoebe told Cherry.**

 **"Are you sure they won't choose Max? He does have the same powers as you." "Well, yeah he has the same powers as me but, he's also a supervillain." Phoebe said in a knowing tone. "Phoebe they're here." Barb Thunderman called up the stairs. Phoebe froze in shock, sure she had known they were coming today but, she still thought she had a couple of hours before they arrived. "C...Coming." she called back nervously. Sure she knew she would get chosen but, she still had a little doubt. Despite, what she told Cherry she knew that there was still a slight possibility that they could choose Max over her. She knew he was a supervillain in training but, he was her brother and if he got chosen over her then Hero University could decide not to accept her to the school.**

 **Everyone who was applying for the Avengers Initiative knew that whoever got chosen by the Avengers would more than likely be offered a full ride to Hero University. When they had told the SuperHero League that they had chosen a Thunderman, Phoebe had started to get calls from all her old friends in Metroburg congratulating her on being chosen. No one had even bothered to ask whether she thought Max would have been chosen or not. Sighing, Phoebe shook her head and with a deep breath went downstairs to meet the Avengers.**

 _ **Will Max go with the Avengers or Will he become a supervillain? What was in Max's training video that made him get chosen? What will happen if he becomes an Avenger? What will happen when Phoebe meets the Avengers?**_


End file.
